


Carmilla Hale

by female_overlord_3



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 05:19:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4693532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/female_overlord_3/pseuds/female_overlord_3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the Hales had another family member that could have helped them when Stiles was possessed? Time to prove that Vampires and Werewolves can get along!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carmilla Hale

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this headcannon "where the TW kids barge in when the Dimwit Squad is interrogating Carmilla and tell her that they need her help to fight the Oni and de-posses Stiles." This is before Stiles goes to Eichen house which means no full possession or Malia. I'm pretty much just gonna have fun with this and try being productive.
> 
> I want to give credit to whoever thought of this headcannon because I love it! Sadly I don't know who it is but whoever you are, you're awesome!
> 
> This isn't completed yet and I don't know how long this will be. All mistakes are my own, any help is welcomed!

“Alright Carmilla, time to-“

“Yo cous I need your… Am I interrupting something?” Cora asks paused in the door frame.

With the tape still on Carmillas mouth, she just raises a brow and yup the signature Hale sign for ‘duh you idiot’.

Cora sighs and crosses her arms. “Sorry to interrupt but I need my cousin for something, can this be dealt with later?”

Laura gives Cora an ‘are you serious look’ before shaking her head. “Im sorry who are you?”

“Where are my manners? Cora Hale, distant cousin of that pain in the ass you have tied up and seeing that you have her tied up means you know she’s a vampire. Awesome that gets all the explaining and freak-out out of the way. Oh I’m a werewolf by the way, who needs her help so could you untie her and make-out later?” Cora leans against the door frame in annoyance while the short dirty blonde haired girl starts sputtering and flailing on a Stiles scale.

This is wasting valuable time in stopping a psycho demon bent on causing chaos in her hometown by possessing her brothers love interest. Why is it always his love interests that cause so much disaster? Well at least Stilinski seems to be a keeper and not a female; men always seemed to suit Derek better than women in her book. Plus seeing as all the past relationships like Kate, Paige or this Jennifer woman, were pretty huge signs from the universe trying to tell Derek to switch teams but he just has to be a stupid stubborn asshole.

“- her no way, why would you think that? No this can’t be dealt with later so just come back when SHE tells me what’s happening at this school and brings back the girls. Whatever problem you have isn’t as important as this one so just leave your number if you want. And werewolves, seriously? I know you’re just trying to help her get free so she can kidnap more girls.” The girl puffs that all out in one go and wow it’s like she just found a female Stile. Better keep her away from Derek.

“Well if you mean that a demonic fox is possessing someone you know, causing chaos in your hometown, starting to build a body count and then having creepy Japanese demons attacking everyone is a worse problem then sure but if it’s about the school girls going missing here, it can be solved later and stalled if Carm here comes with me. No Carmilla, no more missing girls and seeing as you’re seem to be her roommate, then you are going to be taken next…” Cora trails off.

“Laura.” The girl answers.

“Laura, nice to meet you.” Cora gives her a small pained smile. ”So unless you want to become a crazy party animal instead of staying the innocent little nerd you are, let Carm come with me then you can have her right back when we're done. I’ll even help you with this if you just let me take her now because it is a 5 mile run from here to Beacon Hills at the moment.”

Laura gives her a confused look. “At the moment, does the school move or something?”

Both Carmilla and Cora snort ‘or something’

Cora gives an impatient sigh and before Laura could blink she and Carmilla are both standing in-front of the door, the ropes holding Carmilla at Laura’s feet. Camilla rips the tape off and gives a smug smile. “Sorry cupcake my real family needs me.”

“Ohh no if you’re leaving then I’m coming with.”  _Real family?_  Laura thinks.

“I don’t think that would be smart. I could give you a list of reasons why but we really need to go.” Cora takes hold of Carmillas arm and starts herding her out the door.

Carmilla stops her and gives Laura a quizzical look then turns to Cora.“I actually think little miss nerd should come. She is the next one going to be taken and the only other one able to do my job is Will.”

“I am not going anywhere with you- you evil gloomy bat!” Laura huffs.

Cora quirks a brow at her, “Ya we need to definitely keep her away from my brother… she might die.”

 

One failed attempt of fighting with a spatula, some new tape and rope, and 3 bruises that disappear in a flash results in one hog tied Laura Hollis being carried as she fumes at the 2 raven haired girls chatting away. 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
